


All Jumbled Up, Like a Ball Of Yarn.

by Allukaap



Series: HP oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amateur Writing Skills, Bad Writing, F/F, M/M, Oneshot, Red String of Fate, grammar might be good????, i am my own beta, idk fam like i just felt like writing this, inconsistent writinggg, not really canon complaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allukaap/pseuds/Allukaap
Summary: Did you know, that because of the red string of fate attached to your pinky, that's why heirship and lordship rings go on your pinky? Of course, the goblins know this, but only a few wizards know that if you touch your soul mate's bare skin, you bond, with such deep magic that the both wizards are only destined for power. You need proof? Bam. Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley - Relationship
Series: HP oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953205
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	All Jumbled Up, Like a Ball Of Yarn.

In this world, many things exist. Wizards, for one, and their entire collection of magical creatures. Wizards' magic is diverse, and rich, unlike House Elves, who have to bond with their masters to keep a steady supply of magic through their veins. One magic is neither light nor dark, nor is it grey, because it is so ancient that it is thought to have no magic type. However, the ones who know about this rich magic are very few, those who are looked down upon, and the such. For example, one Luna Lovegood and her mother have been looked down on in their life because they can see it. Even to dear Luna, all she sees is a red string attached to her pinky, and it leads on further and further away, over hills and across streams. It never ends. Of course, if Luna were to ever walk over to a house called the Burrow, she might find where that string leads. 

On July 31st, we see a strange, yet related situation. It is two boys, each on a pedestal, who are meeting each other for the first time. One rambles on, talking about Quidditch and Hufflepuff and oh so many things. The other is quite lost, and is nodding along politely, rather annoyed that this child reminds him of his cousin. Neither of them notice the quivering magic in the air before them. No one notices that two soulmates are _so_ close to touching and _knowing-_ but then one leaves, and the moment is lost.

September 1st, the two unknowing soulmates meet again, only for the pale one to act rather rudely to the dark haired one. The moment is lost again, when the pale one slams the door behind him and leaves. The train they are on sighs in despair. 

This type of problem goes on for quite sometime. They almost touch, time and time again, that even poor little Luna Lovegood sighs at their misfortune. Then, it all changes one day in their sixth year, for the dark haired child has almost killed the pale one, and they touch, hand to shoulder. The dark haired child sobs, for he knows he has done something wrong. But do not worry, friends, for a certain bitter man comes in and saves the pale one. He snarls at the boy and tells him _not to do it again,_ and the child sobs and nods profusely. This boy has not cried this much since his godfather's death.

Finally, it's over, and the pale one slumps in relief. He had felt such loss when he had seen that man- _child_ -held in those giant arms. The euphoria he feels when he sees the man wake up is indescribable. He sees little Luna Lovegood whisper to the dark haired one, and the man looks toward the pale one. He reaches out a hand to the pale one asks if he needs help. The pale one stares for a second, then nods. The man grins and helps him up. 

**Author's Note:**

> k lmao im bad at life? this was my first time doing a romance fic so please give me constructive criticism!! ty for readin <3


End file.
